Le fruit défendu
by Zuz63
Summary: Dimitri et Elsa, respectivement frère et sœur mais aussi prof-élève, vont devoir affronté une année particulièrement difficile dans la célèbre école de Durmstrang tout en préservant le précieux secret qui les entoure...
1. Chapter 1

**Personnage : **Les personnages de la famille Pavlova m'appartienne, les autres appartiennent au forum RPG Avada Kedavra

**L'univers : **L'univers appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling, le reste à Elly et Evy merveilleuses admins de ce forum.

**Prologue**

Les doigts jouant avec ses cheveux, elle regardait la pluie tomber sur St Pétersbourg. La jeune femme scrutait en réalité le lourd portail de fer du manoir. Elle attendait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Sans savoir réellement s'il allait venir. Derrière elle, son père rallait sur une partie d'échecs sorciers qu'il disputait avec sa femme. La brune en déduisit qu'il était en train de perdre. Un éclair déchira le ciel noir ramenant la Russe à la réalité en la faisant sursauter.

**« Elsa, laisse cette fenêtre tranquille. Ton frère n'arrivera pas ce soir. »**

Le regard bleu de du dénommé Elsa se tourna vers sa mère en soupirant.

_« Tu as surement raison. Mais il me manque, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il est parti... »_

La belle voulait courir se réfugier dans les bras puissants de son aîné, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de cette attente qui lui semblait durée une éternité.

Elle abandonna sa fenêtre pour attraper un livre sur les dragons et se cala dans le canapé. Autant s'occuper l'esprit que de ruminer sur cette attente insoutenable pour la brune. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent les lignes du livre et la fatigue la gagna lentement. Elsa finit par s'endormir, le livre posé sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses parents firent apparaître une couverture sur leur fille avant de parti se coucher également.

La jeune femme fut tirée de son sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux en grognant et reconnut une silhouette qu'elle avait attendue avec impatience durant toute la soirée. À moitié réveillée, elle se déplaça pour se caler dans les bras tant attendus.

_« Dimitri... Tu m'as tellement manqué..._

**-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ma douce petite sœur... Rendors-toi... Je reste avec toi... »** Murmura-t-il.

Dimitri remonta la couverture sur eux, et laissa sa sœur se rendormir contre lui, l'esprit en paix d'avoir enfin retrouvé son aîné.

Le lendemain, leurs parents les trouvèrent endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils soupirèrent et les réveillèrent en écartant les rideaux où la lumière du jour fit son travail. Elsa émergea en clignant des yeux. Elle fut surprise de se trouver dans le salon familial blottit contre son frère. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé cette nuit, tout cela avait été bien réel. La brune se retint de sourire et d'échanger un regard complice avec son frère. Sous le regard sévère de ses parents, elle fila dans sa chambre pour se changer. Quand elle redescendit, elle aperçut les deux hommes de la maison en pleine discussion visiblement mouvementée, et préféra rejoindre sa mère.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ?_

**-Je crois que ton père demande à Dimitri de te convaincre de ne pas faire dracomagie l'année prochaine.**

_- Non ce n'est pas vrai.! Faut qu'il arrête ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je fasse cette spécialisation ?_

**-C'est dangereux Elsa ! Ce sont des dragons ! Ils peuvent te tuer en un rien de temps.**

_-Je ne serais en contact avec eux que pendant une semaine durant le voyage en Norvège. Et sous la surveillance des professeurs ! Je ne risque quasiment rien ! Et je suis majeur, je ferais ma spécialisation que vous ne le vouliez pas ou non ! Et je pense avoir Dimitri de mon côté pour cela ! »_

La vérité était que son frère avait peur pour elle, mais il n'allait pas lui dire ne pas faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les deux hommes rejoignirent Elsa et sa mère et au vu du regard de son père, la jeune femme en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre l'aîné de leurs enfants. Elle ne put retenir un sourire victorieux.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, la belle aux yeux bleue se retenait d'aller se coller à son frère pour rattraper le temps perdu et gagner un peu de temps sur la rentrée qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce ne fut que le soir, que Dimitri pointa le bout de son nez dans la chambre de sa sœur qui était en pleine recherche d'un tee-shirt mystérieusement disparu.

**« Tu as regardé dans ma chambre ? »** Lança-t-il.

Elsa fit un bond de deux mètres et fusilla son frère du regard.

_« À ton avis ! Je veux bien croire que la moitié de mes affaires se retrouve bizarrement chez toi, mais celui-là, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu ce matin ici ! »_

Elle s'apprêta à plonger sous son lit et s'arrêta.

_« Ou alors tu as fait exprès de me le prendre et de le cacher dans ta chambre pour que j'y aille ! »_

Le sourire innocent que lui lança son frère lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

**« Admet aussi, que tu as accepté la perche tendue, car, avec ta baguette, tu l'aurais vite trouvé ton tee-shirt ! »**

Elsa ne prit pas la peine de répondre et préféra lui envoyer son oreiller à la figure. Au fond d'elle, la brune savait qu'il avait raison. Elle était toujours en train de chercher une excuse pour céder à la tentation.

_« Je crois que je vais devoir mettre ta chambre en désordre..._

**-Possible... Tout dépend si je te laisse faire ou pas !**

_-Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? »_

En guise de réponse, il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras en faisant courir délicatement ses doigts sur la peau blanche des bras de sa sœur. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson qui lui remonta le dos.

_« Ok... Tu as gagné,_ grommela-t-elle

**-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.**

_-Je m'avoue vaincu ! »_

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et verrouilla la porte de la chambre de sa sœur pour ne pas être dérangé par des parents parfois trop curieux. Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Elsa. La jeune femme se laissait aller, ayant une confiance absolue envers son frère. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à se taquiner et finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, à rêver de la tentation interdite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personnage : **Les personnages de la famille Pavlova ainsi que celui de Viktor m'appartienne, les autres appartiennent au forum RPG Avada Kedavra

**L'univers : **L'univers appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling, le reste à Elly et Evy merveilleuses admins de ce forum.

**Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée sur des chapeaux de roues  
**

Durmstrang. Elle y retournait pour une huitième année et une première année de spécialisation en Dracomagie. Comme chaque année, le début allait être difficile pour la brune. Se tenir loin de son frère, pas de regard, pas de câlin, pas de confidence, l'impassibilité. Mais la jeune femme avait bien du mal à rester impassible à son aîné. Si lui le faisait à merveille, elle, non. C'était à chaque fois une véritable torture. Mais dans le château, il était professeur, elle était élève. La barrière qui les empêchait de se comporter comme à la maison. Elsa arrivait toujours à avoir des petits moments avec Dimitri quand elle se faufilait dans ses appartements, mais cela restait rare. La Russe redoutait toujours les rentrées, mais avec le temps, elle reprenait ses habitudes, son train-train quotidien. Elle allait retrouvait son clan, les Iceberg. Une deuxième famille. Le sceau du clan était incrusté dans sa peau au niveau de son omoplate. Il ne la quittera jamais.

Les clans allaient encore se battre pour trouver l'Ox. Depuis quelques années, la recherche de cet artefact magique s'accentuait, car selon une prophétie, l'objet devrait être trouvé l'année suivante. La jeune femme se fichait pas mal d'un objet qui lui donnerait richesse, pouvoir et reconnaissance. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était vivre en paix non loin de son frère. Alors elle participait de temps en temps, mais sans jamais réellement s'impliquer dans cette quête. La jolie russe avait autre chose à faire, comme ses études.

Comme chaque année, Elsa monta sur le pont du bateau qui devait les mener à Durmstrang. La brune ne se lassait pas du spectacle que pouvait lui offrir la vue de leur arrivé vers le château. Tout en restant à l'écart des premières années. Elle s'isolait en bonne Iceberg et regardait le château grossir tandis que la brise marine s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour, mais, le fait de devoir se tenir loin de son frère pendant dix mois la faisait également souffrir. Des émotions contradictoires, mais qui passait le plus souvent inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Il était possible, que la jeune femme soit légèrement susceptible les premiers jours, mais elle redeviendrait celle que tout le monde connaissait.

** QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD**

La cérémonie de bienvenue ne ferait que quelques jours après l'arrivée des élèves. C'était une soirée, où la tension entre les différents était tendue, chacun voulant recruter de nouveaux membres. Elsa aimait bien regarder les meneurs comploter pour gagner des nouveaux en plus. C'était distrayant. Mais ce qu'elle aimait bien depuis que son frère était professeur, c'était de lui faire tourner la tête et le rendre jaloux de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre sur la piste de danse quand un garçon venait lui demander de danser. Un petit manège, que la jeune femme savait que son frère allait redouter.

D'ailleurs, l'Iceberg se préparait pour la fameuse cérémonie. Elle avait décidé de revêtir une robe noire proche du corps jusqu'à la taille, s'évasant légèrement ensuite et tombant jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Des manches en dentelle noire, toujours prêts du corps venaient compléter le vêtement. La belle se maquilla légèrement, juste pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus pailletés de vert vers la pupille. Elle laissa comme d'habitude ses cheveux détachés au naturel. Elle ajouta une paire de mocassins noirs pour agrémenter sa tenue. Elle était fin prête pour la cérémonie et se dirigea en compagnie d'autres filles de son clan vers la salle de réception, décoré comme chaque année aux couleurs des clans avec une dominance pour le clan organisant la soirée.

Elsa rejoignit la table des Iceberg et retrouva Roksanna et Katerina Liszka. La jeune femme salua également sa meneuse de clan et proche amie. La brune commença alors à s'intéresser aux nouveaux. Du moins, les clans adverses. Les éclaires et les flammes étaient toujours les moins discrets dans leur recrutement. Mais l'ambiance générale était bonne et les professeurs présents ne jouaient pas à la police avec les plus remuants. D'ailleurs, la Russe chercha dans son frère des yeux discrètement. Elle le repéra de dos et tout en l'observant discrètement, la jeune femme remarqua que Dimitri cherchait à éviter la vision de la table des Icebergs.

La belle engagea donc la conversation avec ses amies. Comme chaque début d'année, leur conversation tournait autour de leurs vacances, de leur nouveaux cours et parfois du nouveau prof ayant rejoint le rang des enseignants. L'année dernière, la discussion avait beaucoup tourné autour de Dimitri qui avait intégré l'équipe professorale, mais cette année aucun nouveau ne pouvait être le sujet de discussion des filles. La discussion se concentra donc plus sur la spécialisation des deux huitièmes années. Roksanna était plus jeune et encore dans le cursus obligatoire.

La meneuse des Iceberg les rejoignit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour souffler. Elsa se tourna vers son amie, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_« La chasse est bonne cette année ? »_

Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'épaule de son amie. Mais les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire.

«** Pas trop mal, j'ai réussi à chiper un Unmarked à Krum. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête. J'ai eu le droit à un joli regard noir.**

_-Les ombres doivent être enchantées d'avoir un ennemi en moins_, lança Elsa en tournant la tête vers le clan en question. »

La rivalité entre Ombre et Eclair n'était plus à refaire depuis le temps. La belle était cependant due côté des Ombres. Elle trouvait les verts trop arrogants.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur et un jeune homme prénommé Viktor, lui demanda une danse comme chaque année. Elsa se demandait s'il n'avait pas des vues sur elle. Il ne s'exprimait jamais ouvertement, mais l'Icerberg avait analysé son comportement et sa conclusion était celle-ci. Malheureusement, son cœur était pris, mais la jeune femme n'osait pas le lui dire. Il était trop gentil pour qu'elle lui brise le cœur. Alors elle le laissait faire, mais ne lui donnait aucune raison d'espérer. Elle le suivit sur la piste de danse sous les regards taquins des trois autres Icerberg. Elles aussi n'étaient pas au courant. Elles tentaient souvent de pousser la Russe à faire le premier pas, mais Elsa s'esquivait toujours avec une pirouette.

Lorsque Viktor passa sa main autour de sa taille, la Pavlova se sentit observer de tous les côtés. Du côté des Icerberg et du côté des professeurs. L'un d'entre eux avait cédé et observé le couple. Visiblement, quelqu'un était jaloux du jeune homme et aurait bien voulu se trouver à la place du cavalier. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et passa sa main dans la sienne et se laissa guider, car la belle n'était pas très bonne danseuse.

«** Tu n'as toujours pas appris à danse durant l'été ?**

-_Je crois que mes livres étaient plus passionnants !_ Répondit-elle en souriant

**-Sur les dragons, je suppose ?**

**-**_Magnifique déduction Viktor. Les Iceberg te réussissent !_** »**

Pour se venger, le jeune homme lui écrasa discrètement le pied arrachant une grimace de douleur à Elsa. Son cavalier avait été durant cinq ans chez les Unmarked avant de rejoindre le clan des Iceberg. Et c'était un point sensible chez lui. La belle le savait et aimer bien le taquiner. Leur discussion se résumait toujours à cela. Ils ne parlaient pratiquement d'autre chose. Mais ce soir, il en avait décidé autrement. Brisant la glace, Viktor changea le sujet de la discussion.

**« Elsa...j'aurai du te dire cela bien plus tôt... Mais... Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage... »**

Il fit une pause et la jeune femme ne le coupa pas lui disant qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle ne fit que plonger son regard bleu dans le sien pour l'encourager à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sachant très bien que derrière, elle devrait lui dire la vérité, du moins que ce n'était pas réciproque.

**« Je... Cela fait déjà deux ans... Je...**

_ -Tu... ?_

-**Je crois que je t'aime et je pense que c'est réciproque non ? »**

La belle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait rien fait qu'il pense cela. Cela rendait les choses plus compliquées qu'elle ne l'avait pensées.

«_ Écoute Viktor, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais mon cœur est déjà pris. Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai laissé espérer que quelque chose soit possible entre nous. »_

Il s'arrêta de danser et Elsa dut le forcer à continuer pour que son frère ne se doute de rien.

«** Qui ?**

-_Euh... Tu ne le connais pas..._

**-Tu ne veux rien me dire ?**

_-Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses !_

**-Je le connais donc ?**

_-En quelque sorte._

**-Alors qui s'est ?**

_ -Personne d'important pour toi._

**-Si. Elsa, s'il te plait... Dis-moi qui sait !**

_ -Non, je ne peux pas ! »_

Il arrêta de danser devant le regard glacial de la jeune femme. Elsa commençait à se sentir en danger et devenait agressive. Et, pour se sauver, elle le planta là et retourna auprès de ses amis qui incrédule ne comprenait pas la scène qui venait de se passer. Mais Viktor ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Katerina sembla comprendre que la Russe ne souhaitait pas lui parler et le bloqua.

**« Non, tu la laisses tranquilles. Je ne veux pas que ça se batte dans mon clan. Alors du vent ! Allez, oust ! »**

Le regard froid d'Elsa le dissuada de réessayer.

**« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?**

**-**_Il a joué avec le feu et y a des choses avec lesquelles je n'aime pas jouer. »_

Cela suffit pour dissuader les filles de poser d'autres questions bien que la Pavlova pouvait sentir que sa meneuse voulait en savoir plus. Elle allait la cuisiner plus tard au grand damne de la Russe.

Dans son coin Dimitri avait assisté à la scène s'en comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait en ayant observé le comportement de sa petite sœur, s'était que le jeune homme avec lequel elle dansait avait dû la titiller sur un sujet sensible et la jeune femme s'était retrancher derrière ses défenses et que tous ceux qui essayeront de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, allait essuyer les foudres glaciales d'Elsa. Seul lui pouvait aller lui parler sans risque. Leur regard se croisa, et le regard bleu de l'Iceberg était inondé de colère et de peur. Sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi ce soit, le professeur sut que leur secret avait failli éclater, mais heureusement pour eux, l'aptitude de la Russe à sentir le danger dans ce genre de situation lui avait survie et c'était retranché derrière son mur de glace et son agressivité.

Le Pavlova adorait la voir effrayé et énervé. Il la trouvait adorable avec ses lèvres pincées par la colère, ses yeux furibonds et sa démarche rapide. Il adorait presque autant l'observer que de passer des moments avec elle. Car à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient proches, le fruit défendu n'était pas loin, il était à portée de main. Elle était son fruit défendu, il était son fruit défendu.


End file.
